Slippery Slope
by GayWordVomit
Summary: The Ups and Downs from friendship to true love.. Faberry Rated M for later chapters..
1. Prologue

_**(Rachel's POV) **_

'Pregnant?' I stand up from my couch and start pacing in front of Quinn. 'Are you sure? Pregnancy tests are only 99% affective Quinn..' I watch Quinn nod sadly and she pulls out a piece of paper from here binder, I grab it from her and slump back down on the couch. 'When did you get this? This is hospital certified.' I bite the inside of my cheek hard and I start to taste the blood settling in my mouth, I try to stay calm as Quinn shifts in her seat nervously.

'Well I went to the doctors with Finn the other day..' my eyebrows shoot up like a sky rocket and my posture stiffens, it's Finns I knew it'd had to be. 'Finn? So.. He's the father. It's understand I mean you two have been dating for quite some time now.' I look at Quinn in confusion as she shakes her head vigorously and looks down at her hands in shame. 'Something happened. Something bad.. I need your help Berr-Rachel..' I sigh and takes a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, I hand Quinn her paper back and she shoves it back into her binder.

I get up from the couch quickly and walk into the kitchen, she wants my help? What can I do for her that someone else cant, I grab two waters out of my fridge and the pregnant Cheerio walks into the kitchen cautiously. 'Why do you need my help Quinn? I'm sure someone else is just as more capable to help you in your time of need.' I slide the extra bottle of water across the island of my kitchen and Quinn catches it with both hands, I watch her intently as she tries to think. 'Look I know where not good friends.. But I have no else to turn to.' I nod my head in understanding and Quinn sighs in relief.

'My parents kicked me out last week and I'd been staying with Finn. But I cant stay there any longer he's driving me nuts.' I chuckle softly and the pregnant cheerio glares at me angrily, this is to good to be true. She wants to stay here in my home, I take a large drink of my water as I try to figure out exactly what to say. 'I know its a lot to ask but I'm begging you Berry. You're the only person that remotely understands what I'll be going through for the next seven months.'

I sit down on the bar stool next to Quinn's and we sit in silence for a few moments, I glance over at the pregnant cheerio and see tears forming in her eyes. 'I'll ask my dads tonight when they get home from work. They'll let you stay once I plead your case to them. My dads are good people and they know what's its like to not be accepted.' I put my hand over Quinn's and squeeze in lightly before letting go, I'm doomed..

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

I cant believe I'm doing this, moving into Rachel frickin' Berry's house just so I can get away from Finn. I couldn't stand his constant whining and his anger issues it was like he was bipolar, I sigh as I collapse onto the guest bed exhausted from carrying my things up the stairs. 'You okay in there?' I hear a light knock and I sit up as the shorter man comes into the room, I smile fakely and the darker man stays firmly planted in the door way. 'I'm okay just tired. It's been a long day.' The darker man disappears from the door way and the shorter Jewish looking man sits down on the bed beside me, I feel really uncomfortable but I push the feelings away.

'Thank you for letting me stay here Mr. Berry.' The short man smiles brightly and pats my shoulder lightly, I force a smile as the uncomfortable feeling I had creeps up on me again. 'I told you Quinn you can call me Hiram. You can save Mr. Berry for my husband, Leroy. He's the more formal type.' I smile more genuinely and Hiram pulls me into a hug, Oh god there huggers now I know where Berry gets it from. 'I'm just glad Rachel has a friend. I have a feeling you'll be around for awhile.' I glance over at the door and see the short Diva leaning against the doorway trying not to laugh, I wiggle from the Jewish mans grasp and Rachel walks into the room.

Rachel stand in front of us and just smiles, I raise my eyebrow and she looks over at her the short Jewish man quickly. 'Oh yeah.. Daddy, dad would like to talk to you. He said he'll be in the living room and he didn't look very cheery.' I watch as the smile falls from the he's face and he stands up quickly from the bed, this can't be good. 'I'll just go see what that is about and you girls do your thing.' Do our thing, what does that mean? Rachel shakes her head and giggles as I smile up at Hiram, the shorter man disappears from sight and Berry sits down on the bed.

'My daddy likes you. You're lucky..' I nod in agreement and Rachel lays back on the bed sighing, for from I've seen the shorter Jewish man overpowers the darker man. 'So since it's Friday we all weekend to get to know one another better. I was thinking we could watch some movies or we could to the party at Mike's house. Puck's throwing him a birthday bash and it could be fun..' I look away from Berry as Pucks name is brought up, I feel a hand on my back and I take a deep breath. 'I'd rather not go out tonight. I'm tired from the packing and moving we did today..'

I look over at Rachel as she sits up, the diva smiles a happy smile and pats my thigh excitedly. 'That's fine with me. We can stay up late and eat junk food. It'll be fun you'll see!' Rachel stands up hastily and walks out of the guest room as I sit there confused, I am beginning to think she's bipolar as well. Just a few hours ago she's was all negative and now she's just, well, creeping me out to no end, Rachel reappears into the room and drops a stack of movies on to the bed. 'Berry these are all musicals..' The diva grins and nods her head enthusiastically, I'm doomed..


	2. Chapter One

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

The sun peaks through the blinds in the room and I groan in discomfort, I go to stretch out my arms I feel my left arm trapped under something. My eyes bulge out of my head and I glance over to see what's holding me down, Quinn Fabrary is nestled into my shoulder with a faint smile across her lips. 'Quinn.. Quinn can you wake up please?' I hear the pregnant cheerio mumble incoherently and then she buries her face into crook of my neck, my pulse quickens and I stiffen up completely. 'Quinn I have to go to the bathroom..' I hear groan followed by so more mumbling, I roll my eyes and try to pull my arms out from under her.

'Stop moving..' I chuckle loudly and Quinn's breath hitches as she pulls her head out from the crook of my neck, she looks at me confused and I pull my arm out from under her. 'Thank you. I have to use the bathroom and if I don't go really soon I'll probably exploded..' I quickly walk to the bathroom and do my business, as I wash my hands and face I hear a light tap on the door. 'Rachel I really have to pee.' I smile happily and open the door, we brush pass each other and the pregnant cheerio smiles genuinely at me. 'The spare toothbrushes are in the bottom cabinet and there's an extra bottle of Scope in the medicine cabinet.'

Quinn nods quickly and I turn towards the stairs to go get my breakfast, as I walk down stairs I hear my dads whispering to one another and I grumble disapprovingly. I clear my throat and walk into the kitchen cockily, their heads turn towards me quickly then they both sigh in relief. 'Oh honey, good morning.' I flash them a smile and open the fridge grabbing my pre-made bowl of fresh fruit. 'So what are you two gossip queens talking about today?' I raise an eyebrow as my daddy gasps and clutches his chest, my dad smiles and swats my daddies shoulder. 'We weren't gossiping.. We were discussing the new house rules.'

I furrow my brow and open the container of fruit as my dads go back to cooking their breakfast, I hear someone grumble behind me and I smirk. 'Good morning Quinn..' My dads glance behind them and flash their matching smiles, Quinn smiles and sits down next to me groggily. 'Breakfast?' I push my bowl over towards Quinn and she raises her eyebrows slightly, we sit there silently picking at the fruit as my dads sit down and eat their breakfast quickly. 'Well ladies we're off to work. We'll be home late so stay outta trouble..' We both nod our heads as my dads get around for work, what trouble could we possibly get into?

Quinn and I continue to eat silence long after my dads leave for work, but as the fruit bowl fades down to nothing I break the silence. 'Last night was fun. I don't know about you but I'd be more than happy to do another repeat of last night.' I grin widely and Quinn looks down at the empty bowl, or your could just ignore me. 'Yeah we could do that. But I was thinking maybe we could invite Santana and Brittany over too.' I grab the bowl from the counter and place it in the dishwasher, she wants to bring two people over that hate my guts. This is not going to turn out well, I smile fakely and turn away to face Quinn.

'Sounds like fun. I wouldn't be opposed to inviting some of the glee club girls over. It'll be like slumber party.' Quinn rolls her eyes and gets up from the table. 'Rachel don't you think we're a little to old to call it a slumber party? Santana will definitely tease you all night if you say shit like that.' I lay my head down on the countertop and growl lowly, I do not want to listen to Satan Santana tease me all night long. I don't think this sleep over thing is a good idea, I stand up straight and see Quinn looking at me slightly confused. 'If you don't want to have anyone over its fine. This is your house after all..'

I watch Quinn's face flush with disappoint and I feel like I want to kick myself, If she wants to have friends here I'm going to have to suck it up. 'This is your house too and if you want Brittany and Santana to come over they can.' Quinn smiles big and leans over the counter kiss me cheek quickly, I smile slightly and the pregnant cheerio walks quickly out of the kitchen. I feel a faint blush creep across my face as I touch my cheek, I think my family is rubbing off on her.

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

A constant knocking at the door means only one thing and one thing only, I walk excitedly through the house and I fling open the door. 'Santana! Brittany!' I hug my fellow cheerios and they embrace me back happily, I pull back from them and they walk into the house smiling. 'So this is infamous Berry house.. I'm impressed.' I watch as Santana and Brittany look around the house scooping out the territory, they act like they've never been in a nice house before.

I hear Rachel coming down the stairs and I take deep breath, Please Santana at least be civil today its all I ask. 'Oh look Man hands is gracing us with her presence how nice of her.' My fellow cheerios smile smugly and sit down on the couch as Rachel walks into the living room and sits down on the chair closest to the door, well at least she's acting more civil than normal hopefully Brittany can keep her in line. 'So are we just going to sit around on our asses and stare at each other all day or are we going to do something?' I look over at Rachel and she just shrugs while grabbing a magazine, I look back over at my fellow cheerios and smile nervously.

'We can go whatever you guys want to do.. The house is empty and Rachel's dads wont be home till eleven or so.' Santana raises an eyebrow and smirks, now what did I do wrong? 'Berry's now Rachel huh?' I glance over at Rachel and see her eyes peeking over the magazine at me, I sigh heavily and slump back down into the couch as Brittany giggles and links pinkies with Santana. 'Well Brittany and I are going to find ourselves a room and get our mack on. When you two figure out find out what the hell we're doing here you can come and find us..'

Rachel's eyebrows shoot up as Santana and Brittany disappears upstairs, the diva sit's the magazine back down on the coffee table and I look at her confused. 'Why in the hell did you get so quiet Berry?' Rachel rolls her eyes and gets up from the chair, she disappears into the kitchen and I quickly follow after her. 'I asked to a question Man hands now answer it!' I huff and place my hands firmly on my hips as Rachel takes a bottle of soda out of the fridge then sits on the bar stool. 'Man hands.. Seriously Quinn?' Rachel shakes her head and fidgets with the bottle in her hands, I rub my forehead and sigh softly as I sit down across from the diva.

'I'm sorry Rachel.. You just irritate me to no end!' Rachel looks up from her bottle and smiles sadly at me, I'm saying all the wrong things I wish I could just shut up. 'I'm sorry that I bother you. I'll just go up stairs and confide myself in my room the rest of the night so you and your friends can have fun..' I watch as Rachel angrily pushes off from the island and walks away from me, I sit there for a moment and sulk. I'm an stupid idiot why do I have to so crude towards other people, I look up at the ceiling and groan in frustration.

I hear a scream and I jump off the bar stool, oh god now what? I race quickly up the stairs and I see Rachel leaning against the wall clutching her chest, I look at Rachel in confusion as the diva breaths heavily. 'Rachel what's wrong?' Rachel looks up at me and I see the horror in her eyes, I put my hands on both of her shoulders and try to slow her breathing. 'Brittany and Santana.. On my bed..' I cover my mouth and try to not to laugh but its to funny, I lean into Rachel and scoffs as I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her closely.

'I'm sorry Rachel I should have warned you.' Rachel grumbles in disgust and leans her head back against the wall, I smile and step back to give Rachel some needed breathing room. I knock on the door loudly and I chuckle as I hear a thud followed by footsteps, Santana flings the door open and I smile brightly. 'We're watching a movie. The Berry's have netflix and it's gonna be a good one.. You might wanna fix your face first cuz that's not your shade.' I peak over Santana's should and see Brittany fixing her shirt as a grin creeps across her face, Santana growls softly at me and I wink in response. 'Hurry up you two.. We'll be down stairs..' I grab Rachel's hand and pull her towards the stairs, we're going to have fun even if I have to shove it down there throats..


	3. Chapter Two

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

'Quinn this movie is boring and very childish..' Rachel whispers into my shoulder as the movie AristoCats starts to play, I nod my head in agreement and smile over at Brittany who is cuddled into Santana. 'I know it is but its Brittany's favorite movie..' Rachel shrugs her shoulders and rests her head on my shoulder, Santana looks over at me and smiles a smug little smile. I'm actually liking hanging out with Berry and my friends are all getting along this has to be a dream, I bite my lip and look back at the television as Santana makes childish kissy faces at me.

We sit in comfortable silence from beginning to end of the movie and Rachel sigh softly in relief when the credits roll, Brittany bounces up and down happily clapping. 'Encore! Again, again! Lets watch it again!' Rachel and I groan shaking our heads and Santana glares at us, Rachel snickers quietly and I avoid eye contact with Santana. 'I think one time is enough Britt-Britt..' Brittany looks at us sadly and Rachel turns off the television, Santana gets off the couch and disappears into the kitchen as Rachel stretches out on the couch and yawns sleepily.

'You cant be tired already Rach. We're just getting started..' I smile at Brittany and Rachel snuggles into the couch trying to get comfortable, Santana comes back into the living room and drop two bottles of soda in my lap. I groan slightly in pain and Santana slaps Rachel ass as she walks by, the dive jumps up from her curled up position and scowls at Santana. 'I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your hands to yourself Santana. It's not polite to touch someone without their permission.' Santana smirks and sits down next to Brittany who is also smiling.

I stand up from the couch as I notice the karaoke machine sitting on the entertainment center, I stroll over to it and smile brightly. 'Hey Rachel does this thing work?' I look over my shoulder and smile brighter, as Rachel nods and gets up from the couch. 'Daddy just bought it last weekend. He and my dad our big karaoke people.' Brittany starts clapping her hands again and Santana looks at us with a pissed off expression, Rachel starts to set up the karaoke machine and I turn the television back on. 'I don't really want to sit around and sing.. I'm forced to do it all week long.. So why in the hell would I do it on the weekends?' Brittany pouts and crosses her arms as Rachel rolls her eyes, Santana sighs in defeat and I bite the inside of my cheek to stop me from laughing. 'Santana I wanna jump around and sing. It's either this or watching another movie and if we do the Rach will fall asleep for sure..' Santana smile slightly and Rachel looks at her confused. 'That sounds like a better idea.. At least than Berry will be quiet.' Brittany laughs obscenely and slaps Santana's arm playfully, Rachel just shakes her head and calmly finishes plugging in the karaoke machine.

'I don't know why you have to pick on Rachel.. You're just as annoying as she is most of the time..' Santana's eyes go wide and I smirk, yeah that's right I went there. 'I am nothing like man hands over there. She and I are two completely different people. I could never be as annoying as Berry..' Brittany nods her head in agreement and I sit down on the couch, Rachel looks at me with a sad look upon her face and I sigh. 'Rachel's a better person than you are..' I mumble softly to myself but it doesn't go unnoticed by Rachel, a smile creeps across the divas face and I cant help but to smile back. Santana gets up from the couch and grabs one of the microphones from Rachel's hand, Rachel takes a deep breath and hands Brittany the other microphone before she sits down next to me. 'Okay Britt-Britt you pick the song and we'll show these ladies how its does Lima style.' I cover my mouth and giggle as Brittany poses before the song starts, Rachel purses her lips together and tries not to smile. 'This should be interesting..' I lean over slightly and Rachel wraps her arm around my shoulder, Santana raises an eyebrow and scowls at Rachel and I's amused expressions.

_**(Santana's POV)**_

I watch as Berry and Tubbers cuddle into each other on the couch and I start to wonder if there's anything going on between the two of them, if Quinn wants to ruin her rep by hanging out with Berry that's all on her. 'I think there's something fishy going on between Man hands and Quinn.' Brittany looks over her shoulder and see what I'm talking about, Brittany smiles big and leans in closer to me. 'I think they make a cute couple. But not as cute as us..' I flash Brittany a smile and we turn around to face the other girls, Brittany gets into her signature pose and I scowl at the two girls. I point at Quinn then give her the death glare as they look at Brittany with smug like expressions, they don't know who they're messing with. 'We're ready when you are ladies..' Rachel laughs quietly and I give Quinn the bird, Tubbers smiles fall from he rface and I grin triumphantly. 'Okay Brittany picked this song. Just a warning..' Brittany smiles big and we lock pinkies as the intro starts to the song., Brittany and I start to move to the beat then the lyrics pop up on the screen.

_(Santana_/**Brittany**/_**Both**__ )_

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey _

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey _

_I'd heard about you before _

_I wanted to know some more _

_And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine _

_Oh, you make me dizzy _

**Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey **

**Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey **

**The way that you kiss goodnight **

_(The way that you kiss me goodnight) _

**The way that you hold me tight **

_(The way that you're holding me tight) _

**I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing yeah **

_**I don't wanna hurt you, baby, I don't wanna see you cry**_

_**So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high**_

_**But I'm gonna stick to you, boy, you'll never get rid of me**_

_**There's no other place in this world where I rather would be**_

**Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey**

**Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey**

**You look like a movie star**

_(You look like a movie star)_

**But I know just who you are**

_(I know just who you are)_

**And, honey, to say the least, you're a doggone beast**

_So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high_

_There's no other place in this world where I rather would be_

_**Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey**_

_**Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey**_

_**I heard about you before**_

_**I wanted to know some more**_

_**And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine**_

Brittany looks at me breathlessly and I grin with triumph, I take her hand in mine and she pulls me to her wrapping her arms around my neck. I love how perfectly we fit together, Brittany leans down and presses her lips hard to mine. I respond early and after what feels like hours someone finally clears their throat, Brittany pulls back from our kiss and we look at the other girls. 'That was really lovely girls it was like I was watching Mamma Mia right in my living room. Although you were a little flat at the end..' Tubbers quickly puts her hand over RuPaul's mouth and shakes her head, I growl lowly and Brittany tightens her hold around me.

'Watch it man hands or the next thing you'll see is my fist in your face..' Rachel's eyes widen and Tubbers removes her hand from her mouth, I smile happily as Brittany kisses my cheek and drags me back to the couch. 'I only like singing Broadway and I know you don't know any of those songs. So Quinn you may choose the song.' I roll my eyes as Rachel finishes her long ass rant and Quinn just smiles as she looks through the songs, this would be were Quinn would call Rachel man hands or RuPaul but there was no snarky side comment fro Quinn at all.

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

I stand there quietly as possible while Quinn looks through the song selection on the monitor, I glance over at the cheerios and they're to engrossed in each other to notice that I was look at them. 'Rachel..' I look back at Quinn and smile as she points to the song, I guess I can try and work with that. Quinn presses play and the other cheerios pull themselves away from each other long enough to watch us, Quinn grabs my free hand and forces me face her head on as the intro starts. Quinn sure does have pretty eyes and very high cheek bones, We lock eyes for a moment and it was like time stopped.

(_Quinn_/**Rachel**/_**Both**_)

**Without you, the ground thaws, **

**the rain falls, the grass grows**

**Without you, the seeds root, **

**the flowers bloom, the children play**

**The stars gleam, the poets dream, **

**the eagles fly, without you**

**The Earth turns, the sun burns, **

**but I die, without you**

_Without you, the breeze warms, _

_the girl smiles, the cloud moves_

_Without you, the tides change, _

_the boys run, the oceans crash_

_The crowds roar, the days soar, _

_the babies cry, without you_

_The moon glows, the river flows, _

_but I die without you_

_**The world revives, colors renew,**_

_**but I know blue, only blue **_

_**lonely blue, Without you**_

**Without you, the hand gropes, **

**the ear heart, the pulse beats**

_Without you, the eyes gaze, _

_the legs walk, the lungs breathe_

**The mind churns, **_the heart yearns__**,**_

_**the tears dry without you**_

_**Life goes on but I'm gone **_

_**'cause I die, without you **_

**without you **_without you __**without you..**_

I grin as I collapse backwards onto my daddies favorite chair trying to catch my breath, Quinn excitedly leaps on top of me letting out a very girlish squeal as Brittany's frantic clapping slowly fades into the background. Quinn's eyes lock with mine and I see her hazel eyes glisten with happiness, I cant help but to think how pretty her eyes are. 'Yo Tubbers stop manhandling RuPaul for a second and pay attention..' My eyes snap away from Quinn's as Satan Santana's voice echoes through my head, Quinn takes a deep breath and looks over at Santana.

'Her name is Rachel.. Not stubbles or man hands neither RuPaul or treasure trail nor even Berry.. It's Rachel, that's it just Rachel.. Got me?' I watch as Santana grits her teeth and clenches her fists in anger, I start to feel panic rise in my chest as Santana's death glare sets on me. Brittany instinctively grabs one of Santana's hand and starts rubbing her back with the other trying to calm her, Santana takes a few needed deep breaths then looks back at Quinn. 'Fine.. But don't expect me to be all down with this shit that you two are doing. Because I'm not..' Santana stands up angrily and walks out of the living room, Brit looks at the both of us confused and shrugs her shoulders. 'I think its cool that you two are friends. You're like us and that's cool I guess..' I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out, as I try to think of something to say I look at Quinn and she's just as speechless as I am. 'I'mgoing to go find Santana.' Britt jumps off the couch and walks out of the living room quickly, I shift a little as my legs begin to tingle which makes Quinn realize that she's still sitting on my lap.

'I'm sorry.. I didn't.. I wasn't thinking..' Quinn quickly scrambles to her feet and looks at me sadly, she goes to move away from me and I grab her wrist before she can do so. 'It's fine please don't apologize.. You're welcome to sit on me at anytime.' I smile up at Quinn and she laughs nervously, I tug at the pregnant cheerios hand and she happily sits back down on my lap. I wrap my arms around Quinn and she snuggles into my shoulder, as I take a deep breath I cant help but to smile at the comfortable silence that fills the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Honey, Honey - Mamma Mia<strong>

**Without You - Rent (The Movie)**

**I hope you all are enjoying my story so far.. I'm writing this as I go so all the writing **

**mistakes are mine and the jumbled plot the makes no sense is my fault too.. I'm just **

**making this up as I go! (:**


End file.
